When I'm with you (Dianakko Week 2017)
by tortaki
Summary: After the missile crisis, things on Luna Nova went smoothly for the better, specially for the pair who saved the day. (Drabbles for the Dianakko Week, all of those will be/are connected but the order is sort of random)
1. Day 1: Stars

_Happy Dianakko Week! This is for day 1, Stars. As a side note, all of my fics for the week are going to be connected but the order is sort of random, so I will tell were everything goes at the start of each one. Also, I sorta run out of time while trying to write those so this time there is no beta reader because I was on a rush, but anyway, to the story~_

* * *

Akko was unable to sleep, even if it was really late into the night, she was hungry again. She knew it was dangerous, but maybe, just maybe, no one would notice her going to the kitchen. After so many times being caught, the professors suspected of her immediately every time something went missing. Because of that, she decided to steal something small this time, she expected that she wouldn't get interrogated for that.

Once she reached the kitchen she only took some bread and left while eating it in her way back. The brunette moved through the halls trying to be as sneaky as possible, she checked every corner just to make sure nobody would spot her.

So far so good, she had not encountered anyone on her way. But once she almost reached the stairs, she heard steps from the next floor. She panicked and started to look in every direction, trying to find where to hide. _"The door!"_ She said to herself as she dashed outside as fast as she could, hoping that she would be left unnoticed.

The brunette hid behind a statue, for some seconds everything was quiet, which made her believe it had worked, but then…

"Akko." She jumped out surprised, but she once she recognized that voice, she calmed herself a little.

"Hi Diana!" She got out of her spot and greet her with a big smile.

"What exactly are you doing outside of your bedroom this late into the night?" The blonde crossed her arms and gave her a cold stare, trying to show how disappointed she was.

"Nothing!" The brunette randomly moved her arms, she was hoping she could convince her girlfriend to help her out, or at least, that she could distract her.

"Akko… You know that I love you, but I cannot overlook the fact that you are constantly breaking the rules…" Diana answered sadly.

"Ne, how is that constellation called?" The brunette moved closer Diana and pointed towards the sky. "The one at the right of Auriga."

"Atsuko Kagari, don't even try to change the- Hold on, you can't recognize Perseus…? We learned about it in class…" The blonde stared at her girlfriend confused.

"Yeah… But I kinda forgot." Akko laughed nervously as she placed her hand on the back of her head and Diana left out a long sigh.

"Fine. Since you are trying so hard to get away with whatever you did, surely stealing food, I will allow this just once." She said annoyed with her arms crossed, and her words made Akko jump in happiness. "However… Since you clearly have not been studying astrology enough we are going to have a short class right now."

"Okay!" Akko ran to the open field and sat on the grass, while Diana walked towards her. Once the heiress reached her girlfriend she sat beside her, and the brunette shortened their distance so their shoulders connected.

"Well then… Since you mention Auriga before, can you tell me how the constellation at its left is called?" Diana calmly asked, as she was unable to being angry for long with the other. She placed her hand on Akko's lap and waited for an answer.

"Oh! That's the one that looks like a kitten!" Akko exclaimed and then closed her eyes to think. "Lynx?" She asked taking Diana's hand with hers.

"Yes, exactly. Then what about the one at Lynx left?" The blonde warmly asked with a smile.

"That's the bear with the Shiny Rod! The Ursa Major!" Diana placed her hand on her chin as she was thinking about something and then quickly placed a kiss on Akko's cheek, which made Akko blush a little.

"That was your reward." The heiress proudly said, but she quickly noticed the red on the other's cheeks. "We have been dating for two months, why are you still blushing?" She giggled as she asked.

"You surprised me!" Akko pouted as she protested, but she quickly calmed herself once more. She leaned back and lied down on the ground, using her free hand as a pillow. "I still can't believe how many things happened since we met."

"If I were told I would be completely charmed by a cheerful girl such as you, I would have laughed." Diana answered her with a smile as she did the same thing.

"I like watching the stars with you, it's just like that time." Akko yawned after she said those words. "I'm happy you are with me."

"So am I." The blonde answered as she saw her girlfriend close her eyes. "Akko, we should go back…" She started to worry, if they stayed there for long they would be eventually spotted, and she didn't want Akko to sleep on the grass either.

"Five more minutes…" The brunette answered, clearly already asleep.

"Akko…" Diana insisted but this time she got no answer, the girl was peacefully sleeping at her side. _"Damn, she is too cute… Well… It would be okay if it's just for a little while…"_

* * *

"Ms. Kagari, Ms. Cavendish. Wake up. Now." Diana slowly opened her eyes as she noticed the only star in the sky was the sun, making her eyes flinch a little. She started to look around and saw Akko asleep at her side, many students looking at them, and in front of her…

"May I have an explanation of why are you two doing sleeping outside?" Professor Finnelan was staring at them clearly angry, and once again disappointed.

"I-I- well- this is-" Diana started to panic as she couldn't just tell her what had actually happened, she let go Akko's hand and in that very moment the brunette suddenly moved, still not completely awaken. As the blonde tried to get up, the other suddenly hugged her back to the ground and placed a kiss on her forehead, just in front of everyone.

"Akko!" The blonde yelled as she heard multiple people gasp and saw the professor get even more frustrated with her. As Akko heard her voice, she opened her eyes and did the same thing Diana did when she woke up.

"Diana…? Finnelan-sensei…? Wait… This is bad…"

* * *

 _AN: Please tell me what you thought of this! That would make me very happy~_


	2. Day 2: A Magical Date

_Once again running against the clock. I just finished to write this chapter and I LOVE IT, I really hope you enjoy reading it too~!_

* * *

"What if… No. Too simple." Akko said to herself as she scratched another page of her notebook. At the start of all this, Lotte and Sucy tried to help her, but they eventually gave up when they noticed her friend was being too picky with her plan.

Even after the weird circumstances of how it had happened, Diana had confessed her feelings towards Akko just a week ago, and they were now dating. But as both of them were really new to all this, they didn't know how to act and what to do sometimes, so they continued as if nothing had changed other than the fact they were girlfriends. Akko didn't like that, she wanted to show Diana she truly loved her, so she started to plan the perfect date, except…

"Can't you go to a coffee shop or something…?" Sucy angrily said as she watched pieces of paper all over the floor.

"But she is Diana! If we are going on our first date it has to be perfect!" The brunette answered and tried to go back to her notebook, just before somebody knocked the door.

"Is Akko here?" Chariot called from behind it, when the girl heard her voice she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Ursula-sensei! What's up?" She asked curiously as she had not been expecting to see her.

"I got you some presents from Croix, she sent them to me yesterday." The redhead answer with a smile and handed her a smartphone. Akko looked at it confused, she knew those devices no longer worked without the SSS, but as soon as she touched it, she heard a voice.

"Hello Akko, first of all, congratulations! You certainly took your time." The image of Croix appeared on the middle of the screen, behind her Akko could see the inventor's new lab. Before Akko could answer, the woman continued. "I called you because I thought that you really will like the second present." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Diana was peacefully reading a book on her desk, it was early in the night and she decided to relax for a while as she had finished her work and studied enough. Hannah and Barbara were at the other side, talking about different rumors about people they knew, as usual. Everything was calm and-

"Diana!" Akko shouted behind the door before knocking, startling everyone in the room. The blonde, of course, was the quickest to recover from it and she walked to open the door.

"Hello Akko, did something happen?" She asked fearing the possibility of an emergency.

"Hi Diana! Hi Hannah! Hi Barbara!" The brunette waved her hand to them, who then returned the gesture. "Yes! Croix-sensei told me there is some sort of magic show thing tomorrow night! She sent me two tickets, wanna go together?" She cheerfully said as she took said tickets out of her pocket to show them to her.

"I would love to." Diana answered with a warm smile on her face. "I will request a permission to the headmistress in the morning." Akko jumped out in happiness as her girlfriend accepted.

"Yay! Then it's a date! See ya!" The brunette left, running at the same speed she had come, it was easy to tell for the blonde that her girlfriend couldn't contain her excitement, and she would be lying if she denied that she was enthusiastic about it too.

* * *

Once the night fell, the two girls took the Ley Line and head to the town. In there, they decided to walk towards the place the show was going to be. They were walking side by side, but neither of them had the courage to take the other's hand, so they continued to walk, hoping that maybe the other eventually did.

"And then she modified the phone so it would connect to the Internet using the Ley Lines!" Akko exclaimed.

"Interesting, I must admit that Professor Croix inventions can be truly useful, when they are not being used for evil purposes that is." Diana bitterly answered, as she hadn't entirely forgiven the woman for endangering Akko multiple times. The brunette wanted to answer, but she wasn't sure what to say to convince her that the woman deserved a second chance. She stayed silent for a while, before noticing they were in front of the place that was reserved for the show.

"Oh, we are here!" She pointed towards the door of a closed Square, where many people had already gathered. Once they presented the tickets and entered, they noticed that the place was small and so was the stage.

Croix had told Akko that the show was an idea of a group of witches who had been motivated by the two Luna Nova students that saved the world and restored magic to it. They had noticed how emotions affected the Ley Lines and because of that, they decided that they needed the interest of non-magical people too.

Diana and Akko sat close to the front, and in little time the show started. Multiple women magically appeared on the dark stage out of smoke and immediately started to cast lights of different shapes and colors. The spell was a simple one, but as it was being cast by many people, because of that, its effect was immensely increased. The lights were dancing and flying everywhere, and everyone was fascinated, the two girls looked at each other for one second, and they noticed a big smile on the other's face.

The lights eventually combined into a big flash, and then the stage finally enlightened. A young woman walked forward and started to talk. "Hello! We are-" But she interrupted herself as she started to blink surprised. "Wait, aren't you two…?" Her face brightened as Akko pointed at herself as a question. "Yes, you two. Aren't you the ones that saved the world?!" She asked excited, just as if she had met her idols.

"You mean about stopping that missile? Yeah!" The brunette cheerfully answered as Diana started to look in every direction, she could feel every set of eyes fixed on them. She placed her hand on her chin and then smirked as an idea came out.

"Akko, would you perhaps like to perform with them?" The blonde suggested fully aware that everyone had heard her.

"Can I?!" She yelled excited and looked at the woman who started all this.

"You are a performer?! Of course you can! Yes!" She answered and Diana giggled wondering who of them were the happiest by that idea.

"Yay!" Akko took her wand out and transformed herself into a flying elephant to reach the stage. "Tada!" She said facing the audience and bowing, Diana started to laugh by the unconventional ways her girlfriend had of doing things.

"I'm Akko! And someday I'm going to be as great of a witch as Shiny Chariot! Nice to meet you all!"

The witches decided to follow the brunette's ideas, strengthening her spells or casting others that looked beautiful combined. Because Akko was the lead, everything was messy and random, but everyone was having fun. The spells went from more animal transformations and light shows to disappearing, teleporting or creating copies of herself. Nobody could tell what strange idea the girl was going to suggest, but as the performers knew advance magic they could follow almost all of them. Diana giggled once more as she always could tell where the real Akko was, just by the fact that the brunette never lost sight of her, she really wanted to see as the blonde's smiles and laughs.

After two hours of the show, it was finally time to end it. Akko thanked everyone, the audience and the performers, and said goodbye. She jumped back to the ground and in front of her, Diana was waiting with shining eyes.

"That was wonderful! You were amazing!" She yelled and ran to the brunette.

"It was so fun! It was all thanks to you! Thanks D-" Before Akko could finish her words, Diana hugged her tightly, which made her blush a little.

"It was great! I truly loved it! I love you!" She continued her shouting even if she was as close as she could.

"… Is… Is the great ace student Diana Cavendish fangirling over me?" Akko teased and created a little distance between them just so the other could see her smirking.

"A-Akko!" The blonde broke the hug and covered her face with her hands, she knew she couldn't trust it right now.

"I did it! I finally took out your mask!" The brunette started to laugh as Diana's face had long past the red of Akko's eyes. Only once she stopped her giggling, which took a while, Diana regain her ability to speak.

"Ehem… So, as I was saying…" The blonde composed herself and took a small breath before she continued. "Even if your casting isn't really polished yet, the show was truly a marvel to watch. Your lead felt arbitrary but that was part of its charm, not even you knew what could come next." She closed her eyes, as she was trying her best to look as a collected person once more.

"Were you saying that? I remember something more like 'I truly loved it!', but I might have imagined it…" Akko teased again, as she was containing a new burst of laughter.

"Yes, exactly, you imagined it." Diana answered and turned back, not allowing Akko to see her face. "Anyway, we should go." She started to walk alone to the exit.

"Wait for me!" The brunette answered and ran to be at her side, and as they were walking one next to the other, Akko finally felt determined enough to take the other's hand. She slowly started to move her own close to her girlfriend's, but she was quickly surprised as the blonde swiftly took her hand first.

The night had been quite literally magical for those too, Akko had completed one of her dreams, and Diana had seen a show she wouldn't ever forget. And all that was thanks to-

"Ms. Meridies! They were there just as you said!" The young woman who had let Akko control the show excitedly spoke to her phone. Her new dream to meet the duo had been fulfilled, and as she watched them go, she could only think about how cute those two looked together.

* * *

 _AN: If you liked it please leave a review, it would make me really happy~_


	3. Day 3: Sleeping Together

_Hello! I wanted to get this done by yesterday, but things happened and that wasn't possible. In a way, I'm really glad I took my time at the end because I slowed down a lot and this ended up being way more cute that I first imagined~ This is set after ch2 but before ch1._

* * *

 _"_ _Crap! I need to hide somewhere, fast!"_ It was late on the night and Akko was once again in troubles. After she had stolen some food from the kitchen, she tried to return to her room but Professor Finnelan was patrolling the hallways, and now Akko was running so the woman didn't see who she was. All that the professor had seen was a shadow, but that was enough to made her chase it.

 _"_ _Somewhere to hide… Somewhere to hide…"_ Akko repeated on her head as she looked at every direction. _"Diana's room!"_ She got close to the door and started to knock noisily as she had no time to waste. After some seconds, a bedhead Diana opened the door.

"Akko…? What are you-" The blonde started to protest, but Akko simply entered the room and soundlessly closed the door behind her.

"No time to explain." The brunette said and hid behind Diana's bed, after some seconds they heard another knocking. Diana quickly understood what was going on, and she placed books on the ground before opening the door.

"Good evening Diana, had you heard something?" The professor asked right away, she looked a bit tired from chasing the shadow she had seen.

"A noise you say? Actually, yes. I just tried to grab one of my books to continue to study, but it's seems that I was careless and I made many of them fall by accident." Diana answer a little bit nervous, she was definitely mad with Akko for creating this mess, but she wasn't able to betray her.

"Is that so…?" Professor Finnelan showed signs of doubt, she stayed silent for seconds, which Diana felt as hours.

"I see. Then I must had lost track of the person I was chasing. You should go to sleep Diana; your health always comes first."

"Yes, of course. Good night." The blonde closed the door and sighed. "So… Hannah, Barbara." She looked at the girls who had been pretending to sleep since this all started. "What should we do with her?" She asked annoyed.

"Please, let me stay! If I try to walk back, she is going to get me!" The brunette cried and everyone sighed.

"Well… It is true that Professor Finnelan might have placed wards on the door just in case, so if I were to kick you out then I would be on troubles as well…" Diana thoughtfully said. "But where are you going to sleep?"

"Let her sleep on your bed, Diana." Barbara commented before she yawned.

"Then should I sleep on the couch?" The blonde innocently asked, causing her friends to look at each other confused.

"Sleep with her. Your bed is pretty big anyway." Hannah answered before turning back to her pillow.

"Oh, so you are suggesting that Akko and I should sleep together…" Diana slowly processed what she just had said.

"You don't mind? Yay!" Akko yelled and jump on the bed, while the other started to furiously blush. "Come on Diana, it's late." She didn't answer, she wasn't able because of how nervous she was. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Are you okay?" The brunette sat beside her.

"I… Y-yes, of course…" Diana badly lied, which Akko noticed right away.

"Look, you don't need to force yourself, if you want I could sleep on the couch." She started to move out of the bed, but before she could her girlfriend took her hand.

"That's not necessary… I- I do not mind sleeping with you." Diana lie down on the bed and waited for the other to do the same. Akko wanted to rush back in, but she feared she might scare her again, so she instead moved slowly and then covered both of them with the sheets.

For multiple minutes, the girls were in front of each other, but they weren't speaking nor moving. The brunette simply watched as Diana was trying to sleep without any luck.

"Are you sure that I should stay?" She softly asked once again.

"Yes, I am… I'm just… Not used to all this, yet." The blonde opened her eyes again to reply and their gaze became fixed on each other.

"It's okay, I'm new to this too!" Akko said before moving closer and placing a kiss on Diana's forehead.

"I wonder since when have you become this patient." Diana asked with a smile on her face.

"Since I'm with you, I guess." The brunette answered and placed a kiss on the other's cheek. "Look, I know that I'm a mess and I cause a lot of troubles to everyone, I just… Don't want to hurt you by accident." She continued with a sad little smile.

"Akko." Deep blue eyes stared at the girl with resolve. "While I can deny the fact that you sometimes make mistakes, rest assure that you are not a mess. You have progressed a lot since you got here, both as a person and as a witch. And that's all that matters." Akko was ready to rebut her words but Diana's gaze told her she had not finished. "Besides, just some weeks ago you crafted a wonderful show. You might not had planned it, and the spells might not have been your own, but I can say with confidence that the true magic in that show was your leading." Akko stayed silent as she wasn't sure of what to answer, but as second passed a warm smile covered her face.

"I truly don't know what I did to deserve someone so good as you." The brunette took Diana's hand and placed her fingers between hers.

"I should be the one doing that question, because you certainly had done a quite a lot." The blonde moved closer and hugged her girlfriend.

"Diana… That's not fair…" Akko protested before returning the hug.

They were really tired, even if they tried to fight it, their eyes had become quite heavy. But neither of them wanted to sleep yet, as both of them wished to see the other asleep first.


	4. Day 4: A not so simple request

_Well, I'm once again late with the days, but I slowed down quite a bit and took my time to write, delete and re-write. I think you wouldn't feel it so rushed as the others, and also, this one is 3k because... I'm not entirely sure how it happened.  
This goes a week after the first chapter._

* * *

After an entire week of cleaning the school, the two girls had finally finished their time in detention. Because of how much work Professor Finnelan had put on each one, the couple had not been able to see each other outside of classes, and their little free time had been used to sleep. But that was finally over, _"tomorrow we are going on a date!"_ Akko dreamily thought as she hugged her pillow, thinking on the wonderful day tomorrow was going to be. Or at least, what she thought it was going to be.

Akko woke up by the sound of her phone ringing, she wondered for only one second who the caller was, before without needing to check she already knew. She picked up the phone and quickly answered the video call.

"Croix-sensei…? It's 3am…" She protested as she quickly fell back to her bed and closed her eyes with the device in front of her.

"Akko! Listen, I need your help with this!" The woman noticed how Akko's eyes started to close again. "Hey, listen!" She repeated multiple times, but got no answer, the brunette was asleep once more. "Oh well, whatever, I will send you the info, good luck."

* * *

It was Sunday in the morning and the red team room was peacefully silent, Akko opened her eyes five minutes before the alarm started and turn it off, as Lotte and Sucy were going to sleep some more time. The brunette prepared herself, pick up some stuffs from the desk and head towards the cafeteria, she couldn't wait to see Diana again.

Akko crossed the door and she quickly inspected the place, because it was pretty empty at this time of the morning, it took her little time to find the person she was looking for, the blonde was having her breakfast with her friends. As Akko saw them she waved and walked to them, and they did the same.

"Hi Hannah! Hi Barbara!" She sat beside her girlfriend and kissed her. "Hi Diana." She continued with a smile.

"Good morning." Diana answered and gave her another quick kiss.

"Hello Akko." Both of Diana's friends answered once the two lovebirds finished their greeting.

"Hold on, we are going to get you some food." Hannah said and the duo got up from the table, as Akko saw that, she opened her mouth to complain but she was quickly interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy your time with her." Barbara added before they left, forcing Akko to accept their help.

"So, how are you?" Diana started to talk, she feared that enough silence would cause her girlfriend to remember how she got them in detention.

"Well, I had a really strange dream last night, but I can't remember it…" She thoughtfully answered, trying for only some seconds to make it appear again. "Anyway, I'm great! I'm so happy to see you again!" The blonde giggled in response, as she noticed that perhaps she was worrying too much.

Hannah and Barbara stayed with the couple until they finished their breakfast, after that they left them alone so the couple could catch up with their week. Akko told her about how happy she was she hadn't made any mistake on that time and she had managed to do all what she was told in time, while Diana irately explained the other how Amanda has been messing with her almost every day as she couldn't believe the 'perfect Cavendish' has been caught in something like that. After at least two hours of talking, Akko remembered something and immediately took out her phone.

"Oh right, I wanted to show you this picture of-!" The brunette cut out her own words as she saw a notification and realized she hadn't check the device since last night. "What's this?" Akko opened the icon and Croix appeared on her screen.

"Since you are clearly asleep I decided to send you this message so you won't forget I need your help. While I was researching, I heard about a certain flower that grows really close to Wagandea. If I'm correct, and I know I should, it might have something to do with that curse." The prerecorded woman said with confidence. "The thing is, it only grows once every one hundred years, and the poor thing dies after a week if it's not planted somewhere else." She paused and made the two girls share a worried stare, as they knew what she was going to ask. "As you know, I'm forbidden from leaving this lab, so if this flower were to grow really soon I wouldn't be able to get it." Diana sighed as she already knew how this ended. "Well, apparently it had grown like six days ago, so-" And the blonde slammed the pause button.

"Akko, how do you make a call on this thing?" The brunette quickly closed the video and started a voice call with the person that her girlfriend clearly wanted to talk to.

"Professor Croix, as you well known Wagandea is located in Arcturus Forest, this request you ask of you is far too dangerous for Akko, I refuse." She boldly stated once the call started. Akko could only watch as she knew this was going to get best resolved by those two.

"Diana…? It's just 10am…" The sleepy professor answered. "Look, Akko purified the forest so it's no longer cursed. As long as you are careful, you should do this with ease." She yawned and then continued to speak. "Besides, she is going to rush in anyway, wouldn't you prefer she is with you so you know she is safe?" Diana stayed silent with her eyes closed for a moment.

"… Very well." The blonde answered before she ended the call.

"So…?" The brunette curiously asked as she returned her phone to her bag.

"We are going to Arcturus forest."

* * *

The two girls took the Ley Line on Diana's broom. For a reason unknown to the blonde, Akko didn't want to use her own this day. Once they arrive, the heiress started to inspect the giant tree in front of them from the distance. Half a year had gone by since the last time the pollen appeared, but Diana knew that she could never be too careful with something this dangerous. The heiress was alert as she looked out for possible dangers, not only from the tree but from the forest as well, she didn't trust this place. Luckily for them, no dangerous plants or beasts seemed to be on this area, and there was no pollen either. She moved closer to the tree and she prepared herself to circle around Wagandea.

"A flower with rainbow colors shouldn't be hard to find, let's keep an eye for it." The blonde said to the brunette, as she wanted to leave the place as soon as they could. Once Diana said those words, she noticed Akko had not answered, in fact, she had not said a thing since the sight of the tree appeared before them. "Akko…?" Diana asked concerned, and the other simply held her tighter. "Akko are you okay…?" She stopped the broom in the air and decided to focus on her.

"Ursula-sensei can't fly because of me…" Tears started to appear on the brunette's eyes as she recalled the memories of how badly she had treated her favorite professor, the first person to ever believe on her ever since she got to Luna Nova.

"It's not your fault Akko, Professor Croix deceived you…" Diana answered and continue to fly, it was clear that they both needed to leave this forest as soon as possible.

"She did, but I said so many mean things to Ursula-sensei that day…" Akko let go one of her hands from Diana to clean her eyes, as she was trying her best not to cry right now.

"You did, but she had forgiven you. You can't change the past, Akko. But you can create a better future." The blonde said with a smile that the other couldn't see. "Let's grab this flower and take our leave."

"The flower…" Akko's voice was not filled with sadness, but a gentle surprise.

"What about it?" Diana asked with curiosity.

"It's there! The flower is there!" The brunette pointed towards a plant just by the side of the tree, where a single flower was on top of it.

"It is! Well done!" The blonde started to fly down so they could reach it. The rainbow flower was beautiful and easy to notice, really easy. _"Wait… If it's so noticeable why is that that that no beast from this place had eaten it yet in six days…?"_ Diana lowered her speed as she got distracted with her own question.

As soon as they almost reached the ground, suddenly a creature emerged from the place the plant that they were looking for was. The monster was the size of a Cockatrice, the rainbow flower was on top on its head, and it looks were strange, like a mix of a plant and-

"A dragon?!" Both of them cried before the beast attacked the broom with its jaw. Diana needed a plan, at this distance and carrying a person, evading the attack was almost impossible on the broom, and she didn't have any time to cast a spell. If evading was useless and attacking really dangerous, there was only one other option.

"Jump!" Diana pulled Akko with her and launched the broom towards the dragon, causing them to fall to the ground. The dragon received the object with its mouth and screamed in anger as the prodigy had attacked it with a projectile. Akko was the first to stand up, as she had fell upon Diana, the brunette helped the blonde to stand up and they began to run to escape from the creature.

"It's chasing us!" Akko yelled as they both ran as fast as they could. Diana looked at her back as the furious beast was going after them, she reached out to her sash and took out her wand.

" _Murowa_!" She chanted at the dragon but the spell completely disappeared once it hit the beast, and reappeared on its back, as if the plant monster wasn't there. "What?!" She protested confused, she couldn't understand what just happened. Both of them started to chant different spells in order to stop it, but none of them seemed to detect the creature.

"What are we going to do?!" Akko shouted before she noticed her phone started to ring. As she was running, the brunette took out the device from her bag and answered the call.

"Hello Akko, I just wanted to tell you that I just found some new info about the flower, try to not make any noise before taking it or you are going to awake the-" Croix started to speak but Akko interrupted her.

"The giant dragon plant monster thing?!" She furiously and rhetorically asked.

"Yes, exactly! How do you- Oh…" The inventor hit her own face with her palm as she realized her words weren't news to them.

"We are currently trying to escape from it, how do we stop it?!" Diana intruded in the conversation, even if she wasn't able to listen to it, at least she could get her frustration towards the former professor known. When Akko noticed this, she activated the speaker.

"If you hit it with a plan control spell, it's going to go back to sleep for a while." Croix commented.

"Oh seriously?! I would have never thought of that! I totally didn't try that at least five times already! _Foraen Mugrowna!_ " The blonde chanted once again and saw the spell fail as she expected. "Six!" The blonde bitterly added.

"You didn't let me finish, you need to cast the spell to its front and back at the same time so the spells collide instead of getting past the beast." The inventor said and Akko cut out the call.

"How are we going to do that?!" Diana looked at Akko, who then she noticed determination on her eyes.

"Diana, count to ten and cast the spell! Careful!" The brunette said before she pushed her girlfriend to a bush, where she would safely land. "Hey dumb dragon! I'm here! Catch me if you can!" She shouted as she continued to ran from the monster.

 _"_ _I can't believe her…"_ Diana stood behind the creature, pointing her wand towards it. She had been carefully counting the seconds since she had been asked, and once she reached ten… " _Foraen Mugrowna!_ " She casted the spell at the same time her girlfriend did. Once the spells connected the beast stopped on its place, as if it was confused, it's body started to glow and then it fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Akko exclaimed in happiness as she sat on the ground, only some meters away from the plant dragon.

"Akko!" The anger on Diana's voice was quite noticeable. "That was too reckless of you! What if we had failed and the beast had caught you?!"

"I trust you, Diana. I knew we couldn't possibly fail." The brunette admitted with a smile on her face, which made the other sigh.

"In any case, let's just extract the flower and take our leave." They took out the plant from the dragon's head and planted on a pot they had prepared in the school. The two girls started to walk toward the Ley Line, even though they didn't know how to get back as they had lost their only broom. Once they reached it, another call appeared on Akko's phone.

"So… Are you two still alive…?" Croix appeared on the screen, and her guilt was quite visible on her face.

"Yes, we are." Once Diana saw the former professor face, she tried her best to control herself so she wouldn't add more salt to the wound.

"I'm so sorry… I truly didn't know that the flower was a part of the creature… If I had known, I wouldn't had sent you alone…" Her sadness was noticeable on her words, which made the heiress sigh again.

"It's okay! You just wanted to help Ursula-sensei! Oh, right, we got the flower!" Akko victoriously exclaimed and shown it to her.

"Excellent! Akko, could you scan it for me and send me the data?" The woman cheerfully answered as she had finally heard something good.

"Alright!" The girl opened the scanner on her phone and after some minutes it finished its work.

"Thanks, now let's see… According to this info…" Croix focused stare on the screen slowly became a disappointed one. "So the thing stores magic and it grants powers to the dragon, but it has nothing to do with either the pollen nor the curse." The two girls looked at each other, not entirely sure of how to react.

"So that means…" Akko started to speak.

"That this dangerous quest was a complete waste of time." And Diana finished her sentence. Nobody said a thing after that, for minutes they stayed in silence, as none of them knew what to say.

"Diana! Akko!" A sudden voice appeared from the Ley Line and a witch on a roomba after it.

"Professor Ursula?" The blonde asked in surprise as she wasn't expecting to find her here.

"Alcor told me that you two went to Arcturus Forest so I decided to follow you, but this thing is too slow." The redhead jump to the ground and walked towards the couple. "What are you doing here?" She started to inspect them and noticed how their clothes were dirty.

"Well… We…" Diana started to speak, but was easily cut out by her girlfriend.

"Croix-sensei wanted us to get you this super pretty special magical flower! As a gift!" The brunette showed the plant to her.

"Then why are you two so messy?" The woman ignored the present and worriedly ask.

"The flower grows underground, it was inevitable." The heiress quickly answered, not entirely lying about that, since the flower grew on the beast and it slept underground. "And also, my broom was in a bad shape and it broke midair, close to the ground." She looked at the professor hoping she would buy that.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'm so glad you two are safe." She then stared to the flower she had received and finally took notice of what the brunette just said. "So this is for me…?" The redhead asked with a little blush on her face.

"Y-yes, _chérie_." A Voice answered from Akko's phone. "This was exactly my plan since the beginning." Croix proudly said, but she blushed too.

"It's so beautiful…" Chariot accepted the pot and placed it on her bag.

"I'm so hungry! Let's go home! Bye Croix-sensei!" Akko said and quickly cut their call, just before the woman could answer. "So, how are we going to leave?" And then she finally remembered the fact they didn't have a way.

"I took a broom with me because I was hoping that you could carry me back, but it seems like I will have to fly in this thing again." The woman complained before she handed her the broom. Akko took it and chanted the spell, as this time she was going to be the one carrying the other back to the school.

Once in the Ley Line Diana relaxed a little, it had been a long day and it was only noon. She hugged her girlfriend tightly and let her mind wonder for a while. Even after all those troubles and the fact the hunt had not resulted as expected, she no longer thought it had been in vain. _"At least someone is happy with this ending."_ She told herself as she watched Professor Ursula gazing at the flower with a warm smile on her face.

"Akko…" She whispered her name trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" The brunette answered back. Diana had many things to tell her, she wanted to thank her for saving both of them, she wanted to ask her to be more careful in the future, and she also wanted to tell her how glad she was that they were safely returning. Diana wished to tell all of those things, but after this long day she was really tired, she didn't have the same amount of energy or stamina that her girlfriend had.

"I love you." She finally said, hoping that maybe her feelings would be understood with those three words.

"I love you too." Akko answered as they continued their flight.

* * *

 _AN: If you liked this chapter please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~_


	5. Day 5: Does Diana Cavendish Is Gay?

_Really late update for the fifth day of the Dianakko Week, this was something I wanted to write since I knew the week existed and I'm really happy I did, this one is placed about a week before the first date. So as a reminder, in chronological order._

* * *

"Sucy, are you sure this is a good idea…?" Lotte whispered to her friend, she couldn't stop herself from doubting about this little plan she had.

"Trust me, if we don't help those idiots, it's going to take years to happen." Sucy answered as she placed some drops of a mysterious potion on an empty tea cup.

That day the red, green and blue team were going to meet on their usual spot to talk and have fun as they normally did, but someone had another plan on mind. The first to get there were Lotte and Sucy, leaving Akko behind so she wouldn't discover what was going to happen. They knew it was just a matter of minutes before the blue team arrive, since they were always the first ones.

"Here she comes…" Sucy said with a small evil grin on her face. Her experiment was about to take place, the potion she had brought was her new creation, and it was one she was proud of. On the other side, Lotte tried to ignore her fears as she had her own theory she wanted to confirm.

"Hello!" Hannah and Barbara greeted them from the distance, and once Sucy saw them she started to pour water onto the tea cups, hiding the potion from Diana's sight.

"Hello." She greeted them back with her usual boring tone, as she needed her intentions to be hidden for the heiress.

"H-hi!" Lotte tried to imitate the normality her friend was pretending, but the nervousness on her face was quite noticeable.

"Good afternoon, is Akko not here yet?" Diana scanned the place with her eyes, unable to find the girl she was hoping to see. As she registered the fact that Lotte was troubled she started to wonder if it was related to the fact the brunette was not there.

"Not yet. But don't worry, you will see her soon." Sucy answered as she handed her a cup of tea. The blonde found this situation strange, but she decided to simply wait. She took the cup with her hands and unsuspectingly took a sip of it.

"Oh my… This tea has a rather peculiar flavor… It's… Horrible." Diana surprised everyone with her words, including herself. "What…? I didn't mean to say that… But it's true." She did it again. The mushroom girl face twisted in an evil grin as she knew her potion was working. Diana noticed this and immediately realized something was wrong. "Sucy Manbavaran! You will give me an explanation of which potion did you use just now!" She could tell the effect, but she needed to know how it has been crafted to create an antidote.

"You want to know? It's a powerful truth potion I have created; I gave it to you so you can confess your love for Akko." Sucy answered as if what she just said wasn't important.

"The fact that I'm in love with Akko is none of your business!" The heiress yelled before blushing and covering her mouth with her hands, she couldn't believe she had just said that. Barbara and Lotte immediately high-fived each other in happiness, while Hannah sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that bet." Hannah commented and gave Diana a supportive smile.

"Wait, what were you betting on…?" Diana took her hands out of her way and asked.

"We made a bet about if you were gay or not…" Barbara confessed as she received the money from her friend.

"So you knew that I'm gay…?" The blonde sighed as she once again had spoken without control.

"Oh right, don't even bother trying to cover your mouth, it doesn't work." Sucy started to laugh after she commented this fact, which only made the heiress even angrier.

"I will get you for this, I'm leaving. Good bye." Diana gave her back to everyone and started to walk away, she wanted to search for some way to break this stupid spell, but before she could take one step a voice called her, it was Amanda's.

"The princess is leaving? How are we going to have a party now?" The redhead teased her as she usually did.

"Amanda O'neill, you will refrain from using those cheesy nicknames on me. The fact that you are hot doesn't give you the right to tease me on such a way." Diana started to panic with each word she was saying, but she wasn't able to stop herself, something prevented her hands from covering her mouth until she finished to speak. Once she said that everyone looked at the blonde in complete surprise, none of them expected her to say that. "I'm going to take revenge on you on a moderated and not truly hurtful way, Sucy Manbavaran!" The furious and embarrassed girl cried before she started to run towards the library.

* * *

Once back on the main building of the school Diana slowed her pace. She feared that if she had been seen running somebody would stop her to ask questions, and she couldn't afford that for the moment. She needed to find a way to fix this mess, and she needed it soon.

A few students that she recognized had passed on her way, but none of them greet her as she had an intense stare on her face most people had not seen before. The plan was simple, she needed to get to the library, ask to borrow books about potions and mushrooms and get out of there before Akko started to look for her. But things didn't ever go as expected when the brunette was involved, she was almost there, but on her way a professor had seen her.

"Diana, are you okay?" Professor Finnelan could perceive something was wrong.

"No, I'm not. I must not by any circumstances meet with Akko on this very moment." Diana answer and hit her face with her palm as she once again had talked too much.

"What did Ms. Kagari do this time?" The woman answered sighing, which made Diana mad.

"As a matter of facts, Akko did nothing wrong, at least this time. I appreciate your concern but it speaks lowly of an educator to only care about students with good grades and not all of them." She had done it. For the first time since she got here, she had made a professor mad. Finnelan stared at her with anger and shock, but she stayed silence as she didn't have a rebuttal for her words. Diana wanted to apologize, but she knew opening her mouth or keeping this conversation could only lead to disaster, so instead she chose to run towards the library.

Diana entered the place and started to inspect the shelf for books that might help her to end this ridiculous prank. She noticed a book about potions that affected people behavior and she prepared her wand to get it, when she heard a voice.

"Hello Diana." The heiress turned back and saw Chariot walking towards her.

"H-hello Professor Ursula." She answered quickly, she didn't want to start a conversation she would regret.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked and Diana internally sighed as she knew what she was going to say.

"Escaping from Akko until I can fix this mess." The redhead blinked in surprise.

"Why are you escaping from her?" She asked confused.

"Because I fear that I might confess my love for her on this very moment." The blonde left a sigh again as she noticed she was getting used to saying those words.

"And… Why would that be a bad thing?" Chariot asked, causing Diana to fear her words once again.

"Because she might not love me back and I don't want to ruin this friendship, and also because if I were to do it I would prefer it to be on my own free will." Once the woman heard those words she noticed the book her student was holding, revealing the rest of the story.

"Diana, I'm sure Akko is not the type of person that would hate you for something like that. And also, I'm sure she is in love with you too." She patted her student's head with a smile on her face. "Everything is going to be okay, let's just get rid of that spell and-" Chariot noticed panic on Diana's eye and a voice interrupted her words.

"Diana!" Akko yelled from the door, forcing the blonde to hide behind a bookshelf and take the woman with her. The girl entered the place and ignored the 'shush' she received from the librarian.

"Why do I have to hide too?" Chariot whispered.

"Because if she asks you a question I might answer it too." Diana replied and sat on the floor forcing the other to do the same. She hoped that maybe and just maybe, the usually distracted girl wouldn't see them and she could run once again.

 _"_ _This is not going to work."_ The woman thought to herself, before noticing how Akko passed right by them without noticing that they were there. Diana saw this as her chance, she slowly got up and started to stealthily walk back to the exit. She could return later for the book, for the moment she needed to escape.

Diana was almost at the door, she fastened her pace and just at the same time that she was entering the hallway the brunette saw her from her back.

"Diana!" Akko called and the other immediately panicked. Diana started to run, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she couldn't bring herself to face the brunette.

Akko was confused, she has been searching for her for quite a while and when she finally found where Diana was, she simply run from her. _"What's going on?!"_ The brunette thought before giving chase to the other.

The heiress looked at her back and noticed how Akko was getting closer and closer. She needed a place to hide, but with so little distance that was impossible.

"Diana! Why are you running?!" Her concern was noticeable on her voice, which made the blonde felt guilty about her actions.

"Because I absolutely must not speak to you right now!" Diana thanked Jennifer for preventing her from saying another word on that sentence, at least she had not confessed her feelings. She looked at her back once again to notice that Akko was losing speed.

"Do you hate me…?" The brunette stopped and so did the blonde.

"Why would I hate you? Don't be ridiculous." Diana noticed something on her answer, she was able to control how much she was saying. She probably couldn't lie yet, but she could prevent an accidental confession.

"Then why you don't want to talk me?!" Akko asked both confused and angry. "Everyone told me that you were acting weird so I got worried and I looked for you. And when I found you, you just ran!" Piercing red eyes met scared blue ones, and Diana took her time to answer, as she now had the power to do so.

"I… Sucy gave me a potion which a certain effect and I feared the consequences of talking with you, that's why." She answered the best that she could, but immediately noticed her answer had not satisfied the brunette.

"Why?" Their gaze was fixed on each other; the heiress could feel a rush of adrenaline as she had an opportunity to finally say it, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Because… Because I feared what I could have said to you…" And just like that she wasted her chance. She wanted to hit herself for being a coward, but before she could think another thing the other answered.

"I don't get it, we are friends! You can tell me anything." The brunette said with a smile and Diana's heart hurt as she heard the word, _"friends."_

"Even the fact that I don't want us to be just friends…?" Akko blinked repeatedly and Diana started to internally scream.

"You don't want to be friends with me…?" The internal screams intensified as she wondered how dense could she be.

"That's not what I said! I said that I don't want us to be _just_ friends!" Diana's frustration calmed a little as she externalized some of it.

"What do you mean?" This was it, it was now or never, this was the perfect chance and she had just created it.

"It means that I want us to be something more than that, if that is okay with you." She finally did it, after months of keeping it a secret, she had finally confessed her feelings.

"Like bffs…?" And Diana started to scream once more.

"I'm telling you that I'm madly in love with you!" She prepared herself for the worst and Akko froze completely, she wasn't moving or answering. For a moment a complete silence filled the place, the blonde started to panic and it was getting worst with every second, but she waited until the other finally spoke.

"What?! Really?!" The brunette suddenly reacted, she wanted to believe on those words, she had been wanting to heard them for a long time, but she couldn't. She knew Diana was under the effect of an unknown potion, and because of that she wasn't allowing herself to believe what she had just heard.

"I couldn't lie even if I wanted, that truth potion Sucy gave me prevents me from doing so." Never on her life the heiress had tried this hard to keep her cool like on this very moment. She wanted to run, she desired to cry, but she held back all of that, because she needed an answer. She waited in silence without moving her eyes out of the other.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?!" The shock in Akko's face was wiped out by a smile as bright as the sun, one that erased all doubts on Diana's mind.

"Only if you want to be mine." She smoothly answered.

"Yes! I would love to!" The brunette jumped to the blonde in an embrace, but at the same time she hugged the other, she noticed Diana had flinched by the sudden physical contact, which made Akko let go immediately.

"I'm sorry…" Both of them said at the same time. An awkward silence filled the hallway, they didn't know what they should say or do. This was something new to them, and Akko had realized just a moment ago that Diana wasn't entirely comfortable with things that she perceived as normal. The blonde was lost in thoughts, guilt filled her mind as she noticed that she couldn't hug her new girlfriend. They stayed disconnected from each other for a while, but as time passed the brunette was feeling more anxious, she was unable to stand silence. Akko needed to say something.

"We should go back! I'm sure they are waiting for us." She didn't mean to yell, but doing so snapped Diana out of her worries.

"Oh, right. Let us walk back." The blonde gave her a smile and she started to head to the place they usually meet. Akko followed her, walking at her side. She thought about taking her girlfriend's hand, but rejected the idea in fear she might scare her again.

"Ne, Diana." She needed this awkwardness to end, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand it for long.

"What is it?" The heiress was afraid that her previous flinching had hurt the other's feelings. For the first time since her confession she took the courage she needed and looked at Akko's eyes, just to be surprised as calm red orbs were staring at her. She had not seen her like this before, the girl's eyes weren't passionate, and they weren't sad either, she was at ease. Diana wondered about the meaning of this, _"can she truly be this tranquil? Or is she holding herself back for me?"_

"We can take things slow, don't worry." Akko smiled at her, trying to reassure to her that everything was okay. Diana saw her smile and immediately knew she was holding herself back. She wanted to answer, as she was still blaming herself, but the brunette saw right though her and gave her no time. "Anyway, the other day Sucy gave me some weird poison, and because of her I had a strange dream!" And just like that, Akko was her usual self once more.

"What kind of dream?" The blonde giggled at the sudden outburst.

"I was on a world where magic didn't exist! And you were there! I talked you about Shiny Chariot and you didn't even know who she was! I was so mad." The brunette pouted which made the other laugh again.

As they were walking back, their continued to talk about whatever random thought popped in Akko's head at the moment. They both knew they still had important things to talk, and they knew they still would have things to sort out, but that could wait, for now, they simply wanted to enjoy the other's company.

* * *

 _AN: I have a little announcement now, since I really love writing those cute little episodic stories I will continue them even after I finish the seven fics for this week~_

 _If you liked this please let a review, it let's me know you want me to continue~_


End file.
